How to Dipose of Mary Sues
by Beth0987
Summary: An answer to the age old question!


Sorry about the genearal rubbishness of this story, but if I don't upload it my friend is going to kill me!

-----------------------

-----------------------

The Great Hall was filled with people and noise. The start of term feast was just beginning, and all of the students were eagerly awaiting the food. Dumbledore stood up, and everyone fell silent.

"Greetings! Before the Sorting, I would like to introduce a new student, who has recently arrived from America. Her name is-" There was a moment of quiet as Dumbledore pulled a small piece of parchment out of his pocket and consulted it quickly before looking up again- "Violette Fantasia von Darkstaff. Come up here, Violette!"

A small door at the side of the hall opened and out walked the most beautiful girl that any of them had ever seen. She had long, straight hair cascading in a white-blonde wave down to her waist, and bright sapphire eyes that glowed with intensity. She had pale skin which contrasted perfectly with her black robes, which she had customised. They now were only half the length of normal robes, and came to just above her knees, with delicate gold embroidery along the hem.

Violette walked shyly up to the stage. Look shy and quiet, her mother had always told her. Men won't be able to resist you. She looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling at her, before quickly mounting the stairs to the raised platform that he stood on.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear," he whispered to her, then to the rest of the hall he said;

"Well, let's get the new first-years sorted, then we can eat! Violette will be sorted first though. Go on, Violette,"

Violette went over to the school and sat on it. McGonagall handed her the hat, and she put it on her head carefully so her hair didn't get mussed. She had spent at least an hour that morning combing it so it was perfectly straight. After a moment she heard a small voice in her head.

_Quite a bit of loyalty in here, and you've obviously been working very hard to catch up with the sixth year class, you should probably go in Hufflepuff. _

**_NO! _**shouted Violette in her head. **_I need to go in Gryffindor. I- Look, just put me in Gryffindor, okay?_**

_I'm afraid you have very few Gryffindor qualities, are you sure you can't go in Hufflepuff? _

_**What do you mean I don't have Gryffindor qualities! I'm brave and great and cool!**_

_You are quite brave, but you would be much better in Hufflepuff. I usually let people choose if they want to, but I really must insist. _

_**I'm not leaving until you put me in Gryffindor!**_

She heard the equivalent of a hat-sigh, and then a small voice that was actually audible said

"Dumbledore, could I have a quick word?"

_Perfect, _thought Violette. _People will think even more of me now. The Unsortable Girl._

She smiled to herself through the whole of Dumbledore's conversation with the hat, even though she caught words such as 'stubborn', 'rude' and even 'little cow'. After a few minutes Dumbledore bent down so only she could hear what he was saying.

"Violette, we've decided you can go in Gryffindor if you want it that badly. However, you may not find friends there,"

_I can find friends anywhere. _Violette walked triumphantly over to the Gryffindor table, who were all clapping. She sat in one of the free seats, which _just happened _to be opposite a scruffy-haired boy and his two friends. She gave them her best, most practiced smile.

"Hi, I'm Violette. What are your names?" The girl sitting on Harry Potter's right scowled at her, and the other boy on his left she couldn't remember the name of just sat with his mouth open.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,"

"It's so nice to meet y'all," she replied, making sure her slight American accent was very obvious. Everyone would be interested in an American. Especially one as beautiful as she was.

Time for some conversation.

"So, what do you do in the sixth year here? I've never been to England before," This time it was the girl- Hermione- who answered her.

"We do some very difficult spellwork, have you been to magic school before? If you haven't, I'm not sure if you'll be able to keep up. Perhaps you'll have to go down a year,"

"No, I think I'll be just fine. I'm naturally talented at spells. In fact-" Violette leaned forward and made a great show of looking around before continuing in a whisper- "I am an Animagus. I can turn into a lioness," They all looked suitably impressed.

It didn't really matter that it was a downright lie. Violette would have to work really hard this year to even keep up with the others, as she wasn't very good with a wand. Of course, she had added glittery polish and a ribbon around the handle to make hers look special, but really it was just elm and unicorn hair, ten inches. It was even worse she would have to excel at her studies.

"So what are the teachers here like?" She directed her carefully maintained smile at Ron, who to her delight nearly fainted. She would have to stay as close to Ron as possible.

"Well, er… Snape's really awful; you'll hate him… er… um… McGonagall's quite good, she's our head of house but she's really strict… not that that's a bad thing I suppose…" Violette decided to put the poor boy out of his misery. He would be useful.

"Thanks sweetie. I'll remember that," Hermione's glare intensified. Violette would need to get on her good side as soon as possible. It would be harder than hooking the boys, but with care she could manage.

"So, Hermione, I hear you're the smartest witch in the school! I was hoping you might be able to give me a few tips on how you do so well,"

Hermione wasn't quite won over yet, but she soon would be. At least she was smiling now. Violette was going to be all right here, she could already feel herself growing stronger in all the stares. It was a long time before any of them spoke again.

"Aren't you eating, Violette?" asked Ron through a mouthful of dessert. She was hungry, but had already eaten a whole portion of salad and didn't dare have any more.

"I don't feel too well," she lied.

"Go see Madam Pompfrey after the feast," said Hermione, smiling. Violette felt her stomach contract with fear. The Hospital Wing… the dark emptiness… No. Not yet. She couldn't risk it, even to make her story look good.

"I'll be all right. I-" She was saved from trying to explain herself by the food disappearing and all of the houses standing up to leave. It was late. Tomorrow she would have to get the whole house interested, do something really daring. Talk back to Snape or something like that…

But that could wait. Violette was exhausted from the long journey from New York.

The next morning, the Gryffindors had Potions first thing. Violette quite liked Potions, as she could follow the instructions easily. The lesson went well, and she managed to hide the slight mistake she had made in the third step when Slughorn came round. Slughorn had invited her to join his 'Slug Club' as well.

But after that they had Charms.

_Okay, this isn't that hard_, thought Violette. _Swish and flick._

It didn't work.

She got more and more frustrated as her frog never got even the slightest bit pink. She watched as Hermione covered her giggles behind her hand. She saw Ron's look of dismay. Finally Professor Flitwick came to help her.

"How are you doing, Miss Darkstaff? Oh dear," He frowned at the frog croaking merrily in front of Violette. "Perhaps I could give you a hand with that,"

With the tiniest flick of his wand, Flitwick turned Violette's frog a happy shade of purple. Another flick turned it back.

"Now you try,"

Violette tried. No amount of flicking could make the frog change. The rest of the class were staring at her now, and she could hear the not-so-quiet whispering. As soon as the bell went she ran from the class in tears and ended up in some dark deserted corridor on the Third Floor.

It was dark and dusty. The grime ended up stuck in Violette's clothes, and her blonde hair was hopelessly tangled. Her tears had smudged her makeup beyond repair. She knew she must look horrible, and she walked further and further down the dark, damp corridor.

A fresh wave of sobs was just about to overcome her when she heard a soft voice from somewhere behind her left shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was Dumbledore. His expression was pitying, and for some reason this made her feel even worse.

"Tell you what?"

Dumbledore chuckled. He looked out of place in this grey place in his bright robes.

"My dear Violette, did you think I'd never notice? Granted, you put on a delightful show for us, but your performance in Charms only clarifies what I knew already,"

Violette was getting scared.

"What did you know already?" There might be a door somewhere behind her. Maybe she could run…

"It's a dead end," said Dumbledore, as if he could read her mind. Violette gave up and sank back against the walls.

"I nearly might not have realised, if I hadn't been in the library yesterday," continued Dumbledore cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. "Madam Pince gave me a book on Dark monsters, and one of the new additions was the Marisu. Interesting creatures. They crave attention, but as they grow brighter from it the world around them darkens. And Miss Darkstaff, Hogwarts is much too dark as it is,"

Violette was more terrified than she ever had been in her life. She could feel her strength ebbing away as more people stopped thinking about her.

"Please… I'll die…"

"No, Miss Darkstaff. I cannot have you endangering the other pupils,"

"Nooooooo…." But Violette's pleas were in vain. Dumbledore strode back down the corridor and shut the door firmly behind him. After a few seconds, Violette heard the click of a lock.

The next morning, Dumbledore returned to the third floor corridor and swept up the glittery ashes that were all that remained of the Marisu Violette Fantasia von Darkstaff. He put them in a small ceremonial urn and gave it a place of honour on the shelf near Fawke's perch.

Just to remind him.


End file.
